


Follar y correr.

by Muret_Black



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muret_Black/pseuds/Muret_Black
Summary: Sanji y Law son los últimos sujetos de prueba que apostarías para convertir un cúmulo de sexo y encuentros casuales en enamoramiento, no es como si hubiesen tenido oportunidad de elegirlo. Ahora, un poco hundidos en la confusión de estar más allá de su trato como amigos con derechos, ambos hombres intentan ponerse de acuerdo en su manera de demostrar amor.Esto será un buen desastre.[LawSan]
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Follar y correr.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Realmente no estoy muy versada en esto, pero, ¿Qué diablos? Me encanta la pareja. No lo sé, es un poco...¿Demasiado abstracto? Quería escribir algo lindo de Sanji con Law y nació este pequeño one shot.
> 
> Pon en la batidora mi pensamiento sobre la negación de Sanji a enamorarse de un hombre cuando claramente ya está enamorado, y mezcla fervientemente con la inteligencia silenciosa de Trafalgar. Añade una extraña comparación de sus vidas y la conexión de Sanji con el mar, sazonando con un juego malo de palabras sobre un contrato porque el nombre de Law se traduce como ley. No dirá más.
> 
> Clasificación M por alusión a escenas sexuales.
> 
> Que lo disfrutes.

* * *

> _"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos,_
> 
> _tambien puede besar con la mirada."_
> 
> _-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

**_Follar y correr._ **

Sanji lo sintió como un juego desesperado. A los ojos de un cocinero que había vivido todo lo que llevaba existiendo sobre el mar, el amor fue un tema difícil y volátil. Su padre biológico no lo quiso, sus hermanos lo despreciaron y la gente de su reino natal lo enterró con una fotografía. Fue un fracaso y un fracaso no recibía amor. Su madre, su hermana y su viejo _-su verdadero viejo, Zeff-_ lo abastecieron de amor a profundidad, estaba seguro, pero nunca fueron demasiado puntuales en como demostrarlo. Para Sanji, el amor fue como el océano, llegando arrasador para salpicarte un poco y jugar contigo. El amor quema y asfixia, pero también provee y, antes de que puedas verlo, _se va_.

Sanji evitó la ultima parte a toda costa, lo hizo por sus propios medios. Él no amaría a nadie más allá de palabras acarameladas y flechazos espontáneos hacia las personas hermosas. No tendría un vinculo con el cual encariñarse, como los peces no tenían porque permanecer cerca de un truco de caza si no los han empujado lo _suficiente_. Comería y tomaría lo que el amor pudiera darle sin enterrar su pecho en el anzuelo, y lo soltaría antes de que lo llegase a matar. Sanji sería un experto en este elemento, una criatura marina nadando a sus anchas, rodeado entre las aguas turbulentas del amor. Para Sanji, todo estuvo bien en el contrato. Law no estaba tan de acuerdo.

Trafalgar tuvo problemas con las estipulaciones. Como la mayoría en ese horrible y desolado mundo, su infancia estuvo repleta de muerte, asesinato, dolor. No obstante, Law tuvo una o dos señales de amor en sus inicios, para dar y recibir. En primera estancia, el chico fue amado. Mamá, papá y su hermana lo amaron. Era un niño elevado en el amor fraternal y felizmente, sabia recibir y dar un abrazo, lo practicara seguido o no. Después de eso, con un hermoso lecho familiar masacrado bajo las llamas del oscuro final eterno, Law todavía tuvo a Corazón. Rosinante llenó su alma de cariño portentoso y etéreo y dio su vida por que fuera libre. Law no estuvo dispuesto a dejar ir lo que amaba con facilidad, mucho menos a costa del dolor de la otra parte. Sanji era fluido, exasperante y, de todas formas, anclado al dolor.

Law aprendió de su estilo cambiante que las cosas pasan por algo y que el termino de la vida es mucho más probable que su mantenencia y duración. No perder el tiempo fue un mantra entrañable que, si bien no le quitaba nada, si le ganó la sorpresa del cocinero cuando lo invitó a una relación. Sanji, quien se mostró confundido por lo directo del método en su aliado _-no es como si no hubiese contribuido con coqueteos casuales, probar y querer eran términos muy diferentes-,_ decidió rendirse al deseo. Se enfrascaron en una platica sencilla de veinticinco minutos acerca de lo atractivos que se veían mutuamente y, deslizando una taza de café agridulce por sus labios, decidieron que podrían intentar sin un titulo formal de pareja. Ninguno de los dos se quedó en el proceso de intentarlo, ni siquiera un poco.

Sanji se vio superado en poco tiempo contra el silencioso requiebro de Law. Los brazos fuertes, el ceño fruncido, la piel canela y la perspicacia calmada superaron las expectativas. No se dio cuenta de que tan lejos había caído al fondo hasta que un día descubrió con horror que su estomago se arremolinaba más ante los delicados besos en sus manos que tras un espasmo varonil contra su oído. No es que los susurros no fueran jodidamente sensuales. La voz de Law, tan baja y ronca y raspada al decir su nombre lo mantuvo despierto, en un momento post orgásmico y en una relajada conversación trivial en la cocina, discutiendo como un bebé que no estaba exhausto. Si el cansancio llegó a dormirlo, la misma voz tranquila y comprensiva lo arrulló en sus sueños, poderosas manos morenas cerniéndose a su cintura en un toque liviano para recostarlo contra su pecho.

Law amasó entre sus dedos el alma de Sanji más allá de trabajar su satisfacción. Desnudó sus mejores sueños, su mal humor, su necesidad de quejarse de los detalles que podrían parecer insignificantes y se atoraban en el fondo de su pecho. Law le ofreció algo que el rubio no había tenido nunca antes; amor sexual enrollado en un pergamino de inteligencia, relajación y calidez reservada. Fue un choque a su propia personalidad explosiva de gritos, peleas, explosiones. Un cambio extraño, incapaz de ignorar.

Sanji supo que estaba enamorado más de una actitud y un cerebro que de un cuerpo. Estuvo aturdido. Tuvo miedo. En lo más profundo de su ser, sin demostrarlo, se sintió perdido.

Law descubrió con mayor soltura que el hombre era una caja de sorpresas, diversa, versátil y en exceso adictiva. Más allá de una cara bonita, unas piernas asesinas y un físico de gloria, el cabello rubio onduló al perímetro de vivaces ojos azules ardientes en sueños. Sanji tuvo audacia y táctica brillante, tuvo comentarios afilados en sarcasmo que hicieron burbujear genuino interés desde el hipotálamo de Law. La boca de Sanji pasó pronto a volverse interesante en todos los campos y no solo en los besos, curvándose en preciosas sonrisas sinceras, en discursos sabios y en insultos ingeniosos. Labios sucios, interior bondadoso y espíritu de fuego fueron todo lo necesario. Los elementos del paquete arrastraron al cirujano al terreno del amor sin esfuerzo alguno. No tuvo que batallar contra eso.

Law, en cambio, batalló contra Sanji.

Tan pronto como el conocimiento de ser abordado en este campo desconocido golpeó la crudeza del cocinero, se sintió como una bofetada. Sanji se enderezó rígido y arisco y hablo con Law solo para asegurarse de que ambos estaban conscientes de su suelto coqueteo, de que no había nada más allá de encuentro corporal ocasional. Patino en su rubor y su actuación fingiendo desconocimiento obsceno, con un cambio radical. Se apartó de los momentos sentimentales y fue un amante en toda la palabra, sin amar en absoluto, como maldita sea se supone que harían desde el principio. Todo eso lo destrozó un poco.

Law se convenció a si mismo de que no había sido un sentimiento aislado, pero tampoco mutuo, y por consciencia propia soltó flojas sus cuerdas. El hilo rojo en apariencia estaba conectado desde él hasta Sanji, pero no logró enlazar al otro hombre. Podía respetar eso. Con cada día que pasaron lejos, Law se preguntó si las miradas furtivas aún se deslizarían tras el cabello rubio, si la piel blanca a la luz de la noche seguiría derritiéndose cuando la acariciara en pequeños brotes de cariño opacando la lujuria. Law se preguntó si Sanji llegaría a aceptar que se habían amado.

Sanji no lo hizo.

Los dedos del chico quemaron en su cadera, delineando el lugar exacto donde solían reposar los tatuados dígitos de Law. El tatuaje versó _Death_ y de forma efectiva lo arrastró a la muerte, zambulléndolo en una ola de confusión agrietada. Sanji lo dejó ir con los ojos cerrados, versando que la marea era tan libertina como el viento y que, eventualmente, no podía retener a Law si no ofrecía un equivalente a cambio. Él no se enteró que _podía_ darle todo lo que necesitaba, porque en verdad fue capaz de abastecer amor, aunque no lo supiera.

Law, afortunadamente, se enteró.

Si que se enteró.

Law se dio cuenta de lo que Sanji no veía, porque era más joven y disuelto, pero transparente en emociones con sus brillosos ojos celestes. Law se dio cuenta que era amado por la constante pelea de Sanji, la atención de Sanji, la manera en que siempre que pisaba el submarino enviaba un rápido vistazo fantasmal hacia su lugar en la cubierta, la forma en que excluía el pan de su lado de la mesa si se sentaba con los mugiwaras. Trafalgar bebió las muestras de afecto inconscientes y fingió no darse cuenta, tanto como Sanji fingió no enamorarse bajo la abertura de su corazón robado sin la Ope Ope.

El chef continuó con su frívolo trato al pie de la letra, salido por completo del guion. Dejo que sus sesos se mantuvieran tranquilos mientras su cuerpo y su lenguaje y todo demostraba el amor que sentía por Law, mientras su lengua necia lo negaba. Expresó todo lo que quiso sin necesidad de esconderlo, desnudo el alma bajo la piel tostada, y marco su amor hasta los huesos. Sanji se invalido de llamarlo por el nombre que era, pero se dejo caer en exceso enamorado, bailoteando en el limite seguro de una relación furiosa informal. Más allá del sexo, de las penurias, de los nombres, Law y él eran _algo_. Incluso si no podía catalogarlo. Incluso si adquirió la costumbre de desaparecer después de cada encuentro para no delatarse de lo obvio, para no ser atrapado admirando con el más profundo apego la figura dormida del cirujano.

Sanji se ajustó a un formato. Y Law estaba bien con eso, lo estaba ahora. Follar y correr de sus sentimientos fueron solo una excusa masiva para proteger al rubio de su histeria autoimpuesta, y si Sanji era feliz de esa manera, lo tomaría, él también era feliz. El hombre podría engañarse lo que quisiera. Podía engañarse incluso ahora, en el momento en que los sombreros de paja desembarcaban a su lado para explorar la misma isla, permitiéndoles un saludo.

Un chispazo de pureza refulgió furioso en las pupilas de Sanji y Law sonrió de nuevo, porque él pudo verlo.

Vio a los ojos al amor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me gustó el resultado. En realidad estoy empezando en esto, así que cualquier consejo es bienvenido. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
